Dark Light
"Thing is, we got some lunatic speeding away on a scooter. Instead of pulling over, she decides to pelt sludge and soccer balls at me. And...you know what did this car in? A BANANA PEEL!!!!! Can you believe it? OUT OF ALL THINGS, litter is the thing stops MCPD. I've been through worse drive-throughs before, PIT maneuvers, against large pick-up trucks and hummers, all of that, and I could still stop and arrest the perps just fine. But here, I get stopped because of A BANANA PEEL." -Dark Light, referencing what Mona did to the Diamond Police in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-127#post-2083006 Dark Light, also known as Officer Dark Light (formerly known as Officer Baby Luigi) is a major character in the Mushroom City Car Wash universe, who serves as an original character created by BabyLuigiOnFire. She works for the Mushroom City Police Department as an Officer I, but also serves as the head honcho of a small, six person team of warriors called the Protectors. Originally starting out as a male character, she had transitioned into a female one shortly after getting critically injured by Agent Smith. As with all the Protectors, Dark Light shares a striking similarity to Baby Luigi, and was even named after him in the beginning. This leads to much confusion surrounding her age, much to her great irritation. Backstory trapped in a painting.]] Not much is revealed about Dark Light's backstory, though it is heavily implied that she and the Protectors originated from a heavily forested region from a flashback Kontrast had about his time before they were in Mushroom City. In addition, Dark Light has shown a strong love for forests, showing appreciation for the Forever Forest in the Paper Mario arc and her favorite vacation spot being the Moonlit Midnight Forest Reserve, and she often complains about the urban sprawl that is Mushroom City. History Dark Light, under the name "Officer Baby Luigi", first appears in post 278 of the Car Wash roleplay. Here, he arrives in a Vapid Interceptor, and he asked witnesses if they saw a suspect with a knife around here, which turned out to be Link. However, Flora catches Link, causing Officer Baby Luigi to get irritated and strike Flora down with a warning regarding vigilantism, to which Flora immediately disposes of. In this segment, Officer Baby Luigi erroneously refers to MCPD as "LSPD", which was caused by the author not establishing a police station for Mushroom City yet and simply deriving the name from the police department of the same name from Grand Theft Auto V. Officer Baby Luigi does not appear until post 750, where he lambasts Solaire and the use of gigantic amount of superpowers being used to curb the violence occurring. He is off-duty for a moment until he discovered that Wario robbed a bank, in which he goes on-duty and chases after the perp. Unfortunately for Officer Dark Light, Wario simply died and got thrown in jail before he caught him, causing Officer Baby Luigi to sigh in disappointment. However, Wario shortly escapes jail afterward, and as another team of people handles him, Dark Light enjoys a round of doughnuts, ignoring the ludicrous, reckless usage of nukes at that point in the roleplay. General information Physical appearance Dark Light bears a very similar appearance to Baby Luigi, with black and gray being her dominant color schemes. She has a large nose, beady black eyes, and a disproportionate head-to-body ratio. Small differences from the regular Baby Luigi include narrower eyebrows, smaller nose, differently-shaped sideburns, and a slightly skinnier face. In her off-duty appearance, she dons heavy armor, where a large black helmet covers her head. Like all Protectors, the helmet dons wings and symbols that denote official affiliation with the Protectors. In addition, her body is armored, and she also brandishes a black cape, another symbol of being affiliated with the Protectors. As a police officer, she is uniformed as an Officer I, but with the Protector wings, cape, and bracelet intact as part of her uniform, to distinguish herself from appearing like a mere uniformed Baby Luigi. This took a lot of persuading for Chief Black Yoshi to agree with. Sunglasses cover eyes, which are very sensitive to bright daylight. They also cover her eyes whenever she rolls them in annoyance, which happens quite often. As Officer Baby Luigi, Dark Light's voice is nearly identical to Baby Luigi, except grumpier and more fluent. Currently, Dark Light's voice is best described by listening to a female, white police officer from Grand Theft Auto V, specifically the non-jingoistic variant of the female, white police officer. Personality Dark Light, being the leader of the Protectors, is a bossy individual who does not like being told what to do, not having her inferiors follow her orders, and believes that she always knows best. Due to this, she can be seen as very arrogant and back-talky, and sometimes lets her authority prevail over rationality. She is certainly by-the-book, and would be the type of character who would follow cookbook recipes to a T. In addition, Dark Light has a short-temper, and she is prone to complaining, especially when things fall out of order or when things get too rowdy for her own sanity. However, Dark Light has a deep code of honor, and would refuse tasks she would deem unethical. Dark Light is a very brave fighter, and she is extremely loyal and honest to anyone on her allied side. In emergency situations, she always places herself before anyone else, and if anyone gets injured, she always requests for an ambulance to help them out. Despite not showing it nor admitting it, Dark Light has deep affection towards most characters and cares about their well-being, and she can be a motherly figure at points. Dark Light fits squarely in the definition of a "Lawful Good" character, where she believes laws and orders are absolutely necessary to preserve peace, and if they are broken, offenders should be punished. As a police officer, Dark Light often finds herself barking orders at others. She can be quite demanding, to the point where many Mushroom City residents are utterly terrified of her whenever they see her, in spite of her short, cutesy appearance. In most cases, however, she gives anyone she pulls over a lot of chances, and if a person she pulled over has no criminal history and did well beforehand, she is very likely to give the person a warning instead of a ticket. Dark Light has a love for nature and birds, being a hobbyist birder in her spare time. She is quite adept at identifying birds, and gets very upset if a bird gets killed in front of her face. Powers and abilities Dark Light is very well-trained, thanks to her time spent being a warrior in her times before she became a police officer in Mushroom City, and her police academy training helps her wield a variety of police weapons. On or off-duty, she is always equipped with a pair retractable poison swords that deliver a nasty gash on opponents and poisons them on top of that. She is additionally quick and agile, being difficult to catch. Her one disadvantage is that she is frail and not very powerful, but she uses her wits to make up for the lack of raw power. In addition, Dark Light is very sensitive to light, sounds, and smell, making it either advantageous or disadvantageous depending on how it is exploited, and this is due in part to her training. Despite all of this, Dark Light cannot swim at all, even despite being trained in all other areas. This is due to an unknown curse mentioned by Ultra Violet that prevents her from swimming at all, and thus, she is utterly terrified of large expanses of water. Dark Light has a super-powered form named Deadly Umbra Dark Light. In this form, she has absolute control over darkness, brandishes two jet-black axes that can brutalize opponents, and the wings on her helmet has morphed into bat wings that can fly. In the form's first appearance in a story arc, however, she is corrupted by a witch named Waluwitchy and those powers that came with the form were harnessed for evil purposes. Relationships with other characters Redshift is her faithful second-in-command who has grown very affectionate of her, gradually built on due to the time they spend together. While Dark Light is aromantic and does not quite understand how Redshift feels, labeling him as "weird", Redshift is still devoted to her and is determined to make her return the favor to him one day. They both eat dinners out and they both hugged each other at one point. When Dark Light has been in critical situations, such as almost dying, it is Redshift that is the one who is the most deeply affected by it. Murkrow is her faithful bird Pokémon companion and a recruit of the MCPD, coming to her at night when she needs her most. Dark Light has mentioned that Murkrow seemed like a bird equivalent of the K-9 unit, and this comparison almost makes sense, as Murkrow can perch on trees, acting as undercover, follow suspects by flying towards them and can use Mean Look to stop escaping suspects. In addition, Dark Light likes taking advantage of her opponents' superstition regarding Murkrows. The only thing Dark Light doesn't quite like about Murkrow is her tendency to peck at her badge. Chief Black Yoshi serves as the Chief of Police for MCPD. He treats Dark Light like a fatherly figure, sometimes a little bit too overbearing on purpose, which sometimes annoys Dark Light. He is glad to see her whenever she arrives for work at the station. Mario and Dark Light have a friendship for each other, both understanding their duties on protecting the Mushroom Kingdom, even when their methodology to protect is different, with Mario leaping into action whenever there is trouble while Dark Light uses a strategical, by-the-book approach. Although Dark Light does not want help from Mario if she feels like she can manage her and the Protectors herself, if Mario decides to help her anyway, she strongly appreciates the help. In addition, while Dark Light was on vacation in the Moonlit Midnight Forest Reserve, when she had to mention that she herself shot a possessed Luigi to Mario, she started crying, in an extremely rare display of sadness from her. Dark Light has much animosity towards Flora, as she sued Flora herself for lots of damages she caused, including Dark Light being hurt by people affiliated with Flora, and was especially angry towards her for killing a crow at least twice. However, Dark Light enjoys working with Sheriff Sheldon, and she did not forget the time where she worked with him to catch an escaping Wario. Even when the sewer was involved. Quotes *"Hey there guys. I've got reports of a person with a knife around here. The suspect is an adult male in a green tunic. Has anyone here got a clue on where he is? He can't go around wielding weapons like that in public."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-12#post-2059041 *"You know, there's coins all around you, Nabbit. You can just do what, I don't know, ''what everyone else does and just buy them. Or hit the multitudes of ? blocks around here. Sheesh."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-58#post-2073762 *"''Anyway, who was in that purple car!? He was a criminal who drove over the speed limit. I tried to traffic stop him but he refused to stop, so I chased him down. Then, we drove over some ''blasted ramp-oh for heaven's sake who puts a RAMP in an alley like that?- and we smacked right dab into this car wash and here we are now. Okay. Ahem."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-78#post-2077069 *"''Okay, I know that I'm outside my jurisdiction and I know that I shouldn't interfere with the police in this kingdom, ''but I don't care. This sounds like a situation where people are going to get hurt."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-86#post-2078014 *"''You know, we really need to update our building codes and security for these darned large housing complexes around here. Pesky blitherin' ghosts keep targeting those things with their filthy spiders and ugly paintings, and that ain't the worst part. No, the worst part is my tools are useless against them. Gre-A-AT."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-91#post-2080524 *"I AM NOT DOING DK Rap UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-92#post-2080544 *"I refuse help from you. Or anyone affiliated with you. You caused irreparable damage to me and my friends, you must learn to live with the guilt knowing that you did it." -The Trial of Flora *"You can thank that idiot Ray Trace. He can't heal things properly. Now my name has been legally changed by him. Though I like this more feminine side actually. New experience I say." -The Trial of Flora *"Then, my suspension in nowhere was immediately broken by...one of my co-workers, Ray Trace, in bright, shining armor. I don't know why I thought of him in that outfit, I guess he stood out to me in ways that I...well don't like I suppose. He changed my name and all, based my name off the Dark-Light Device, the last notable thing that helped me out of a sticky situation, and also changed my gender identity because my old parts were damaged beyond repair, as he said. Oh I'm not used to my new voice yet but it's starting to grow onto me; after all, having an appropriate voice for your gender is the dreams of transfemales." -The Trial of Flora *"Bah. I don't believe in prophecies. They're just a bunch of bunk written by out of touch stupid weirdos who just want to be relevant and attention. They're intentionally written vague so that they can claim all the credit when that vague stuff eventually happens because it just does. Heck, I've got called to someone who thinks that he was destined to act like a hoodlum in the night and that he shall overthrow the police and restore order to the world. I've arrested him of course." -Paper Mario arc *"Good. I'll get all of you guys' names legally changed, then. Any more changes you want to discuss? Like, say, any of you want to come out as trans? Now is a good time to do it. Here's your chance to come out as female. Or nonbinary. We're all accepting, no matter what gender you are. As long as you're a capable warrior, we'll always respect you, and I don't tolerate bigotry around here. I'm a transfemale myself, so if any of you wanna go bigoted, you'll have ME to answer to."https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-190#post-2117671 *"Of course not. That would be unethical. I can harass people who WATCHES you guys wash with weird obsessive detail and then SUDDENLY acts "normal" when he thinks he sees someone watching him. I'm going to him and asking him some very ''poignant questions, just you wait and see. I'll be off.''"https://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-195#post-2118493 Gallery DarkLight-OffDuty.png DarkLight-OnDuty.png 3D DarkLight.png DarkLight Interrogates Waluigi.jpg 2DImage DarkLight.png DarkLight and Redshift.png Sprite-DarkLight-OffDuty.png Sprite-DarkLight-OnDuty.png Sprite-DeadlyUmbraDarkLight.png Sprite-PaperDarkLight.png